The present invention relates to finger guards. More particularly, this invention relates to a finger guard that protects a finger from cuts and nicks while cutting hair with scissors, razor blades, or any hair-cutting tool.
Cosmetologists, barbers, and other types of hair-care professionals must place their fingers in close proximity with hair cutting tools. The sharp blades from scissors, razor blades, or other hair cutting tools can cut and nick the fingers of the professional. An open wound in the professional""s fingers can subject both the professional and the customer to diseases such as Dermatitis Seborrhea and Auto Immune Disorder.
There is a desire therefore for a finger guard to protect cosmetologists, barbers, and other hair-care professionals from the cuts and nicks associated with hair cutting. Both the professional and the customer will be protected from the spread of disease by avoiding wounds on the finger of the user. The finger guard will not hamper the professional""s ability to cut hair but will in fact increase the speed and the accuracy of the hair cutting.
The present invention provides a finger guard for protecting the user""s finger and for providing a cutting guide. According to one embodiment of this invention, a finger guard for use in cutting hair may include a head, a body, and a securing device that secures the finger guard to a user""s finger. The head and the body may be made of a unitary structure. The head and the body also may be made of a malleable, cut resistant material.
Another aspect of the invention includes the head with a substantially arched shape and a body with a substantially rectangular shape. Yet another aspect of the invention is a securing device made of one or more wings that are attached to the body. The wings may be made of a malleable, cut resistant material. The finger guard may be made of aluminum and also may be coated with rubber to protect the finger guard and the hair cutting tools from damage.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the invention includes a method of protecting a user""s finger from cuts during cutting of hair including the steps of placing a finger guard on an exposed area of the user""s finger and securing the finger guard to the exposed area of the user""s finger using the securing device. The finger guard may include a head, a body, and a securing device that secures the finger guard to the user""s finger. The method may include the step of cutting hair. The method also may include the step of folding the securing device around the user""s finger.
A further embodiment of the invention may be a method of protecting a user""s finger from cuts during cutting of hair including the steps of placing the finger guard on an exposed area of the user""s finger, bending the head and body of the finger guard to fit on the exposed area of the user""s finger, and securing the finger guard to the exposed area of the user""s finger using the securing device.